Guncannon
RX-77-2 Guncannon (RX-77-2 ガンキャノン) is a Mobile Suit designed by the Earth Federation, a part of the same RX series as Gundam. To improve the mobility of their common Guntanks, the Federation engineers strove to design a walking Mobile Suit with hopes to easily maneuver over jagged terrain. The early models for the prototype Mobile Suit were stolen by Zeon to create Zakus, so Guncannon is actually the second of its particular model. Three Guncannons were manufactured and were sent for testing at Side 7. During the Zeon invasion of the space colony, two models were destroyed. However, the final Guncannon was stationed on White Base and became one of the main defenders of the space ship during the One Year War. Compared to its cousin, Gundam, Guncannon is a bulkier Mobile Suit with similar armor plating and construction. Its frame doesn't allow for quick movements, however, so its significantly slower than its counterpart. Guncannon's armor isn't as resilient as Gundam's structure since it's made from malleable material. It has no reliable close ranged weaponry to defend itself so the pilot is in extreme danger if foes successfully dodge or block Guncannon's attacks. To counter these setbacks, Guncannon is equipped with various mid-ranged artillery to keep foes at bay. Battle Data Moveset Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 Stationary : : Shoots from rifle. Can be repeated up to three times in a row by default. : , : Flying knee attack. Breaks through guard. : , , : Discharges from both cannons, aiming high and landing to the ground below. : , , , : Crouches and fires from both cannons, shooting enemies in directly to the mecha's front. : , , , : Bashes foes with rifle, a right hook, left kick, and spinning kick. Slow and may take time to get used to short range. : : Shoots from both cannons three times, hitting above and in front of the mecha. :Combination : Same as normal SP attack. Guncannon's charge attack combinations (C2~C4) may be canceled into a Boost Attack. Dashing/Aerial : (Boost Attack): Rushes forward with rifle to the front. : , : Flying head butt attack. Takes time to recover from. Skills Pilots may learn the following skills when using this Mobile Suit in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 *'Piercing Shot' - Beam attacks pierce through multiple enemies. *'Self Suggestion' - Swaps Melee and Shot ratings of pilot whilst in battle. *'Small Giant' - Gain a significant advantage against giant enemies when equipped. *'Instant Hero' - Battle ability for player increases in proportion to weakness of piloted MS. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 Attacks have changed since it became an ace pilot mobile suit that requires a license to use. Stationary : : Shoots from rifle. Can be repeated up to three times in a row by default. : , : Flying knee attack. Breaks through guard. : , , , ( ): Performs a body slam, jumping a little into the air before crashing back down. Follows with shots from both cannons, the shells aiming high and landing to the ground below. : , , , : Fires three shots from cannons to its front. : , , , , : Jumps up and fires three downward shots from its cannons. : , , , , , : Rushes forward and grabs for opponent. If it connects, it will grab its opponent's legs to perform a giant swing. Tapping more times lengthens the number of spins Guncannon will do before sending their opponent flying. : , , , , , : Bashes foes with rifle, a right hook, left kick, and spinning kick. Follows with a left punch. Ends combo by jumping into the air to squish foes underneath it. Slow and may take time to get used to short range. : : Shoots from both cannons, hitting above and in front of the mecha. :Combination : Performs a spinning lariet, stretching arms outwards and spinning to punch foes within range. As the mecha spins, it will fire its cannons to hit in random directions. :CPU Only: Guncannon bombards the field around it with cannon fire, Guncannon's charge attack combinations (C2~C6) and dashing charge may be canceled into a Boost Attack. Dashing/Aerial : (Boost Attack): Rushes forward with rifle to the front. : , , , : Flying kick, aerial punch, and heel drop kick. : , : Fires from cannons. Tricky to perform a Boost Attack after the cannons have fired. :Aerial : Rapidly fires from cannons whilst aerial. Special Equipment In the third title, players can unlock a unique ability for Guncannon with the following special requirements. *'Special Cannonball' - After shooting down 250 Mobile Suits, SP attacks will do more damage. **'How to obtain': Build up a level 4 relationship rating with Kai. Mission Mode The following section is for Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. How to obtain License: Not needed. How to unlock permission to obtain Part 4s: Have a high friendship rating with Kai. Unlock Kai and Hayato within Mission Mode and complete both of their Story Missions (four in total). Then complete the Extra Mission dedicated to Guncannon. :Towards Tomorrow ::Difficulty: 7/8 (Normal or Hard Only) ::Location: Surface ::Limitation: Guncannon only ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - An alternate method is to finish the Power of Bonds mission. This requires a pilot to be friends with at least 40 other characters. :Power of Bonds ::Difficulty: 8/8 (Hard Only) ::Location: Space ::Limitation: One player only ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - Gallery Guncannon-dwg2.jpg|Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 render External Links *Gundam Wiki page Category:Mobile Suits